The present invention relates to an AGH interactive burglar-proof safety system. By this system, as the burglars enter into a car, it may inform the car owner immediately. Therefore, the car owner may execute necessary actions for this condition so as to prevent the action of the burglars so as to provide an interactive burglar-proof function.
Cars have become an necessary vehicle tools for modern people, but they are also expensive and thus are an important object to the burglars. Therefore, many different kinds of burglar-proof devices are commercially sold. However, these devices only emits alarm voices, but can not inform the car owner to process this condition or inform the relative unit to process it effectively.
There are three kinds of different burglar-proof systems in the prior art.
1. A close type: as burglars intrudes the car, it only triggers the burglar-proof device to emit alarm to threat the burglars, while the car owner can not know the condition of the car.
2. A calling type: it has a short distance unidirectional communication function. When the burglar-proof device is triggered, the calling module will emit signals to the receiver of the car owner to inform the car owner, while the car owner can not make an effective action to this condition.
3. A receiving type: It only has the function of unidirectional communication by a wireless communication system, while as the burglar-proof device is triggered, it makes no message to the car owner. It only adds a function of wireless remote control setting and releasing.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a AGH interactive burglar-proof safety system, wherein the AGH interactive burglar-proof safety system is a bidirectional burglar-proof system so that the car owner may know the condition of the car at any time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a AGH interactive burglar-proof safety system, wherein if the car is intruded by burglars, the burglar-proof mode can be actuated by a handset to control the burglar-proof mainframe to execute the burglar-proof operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a AGH interactive burglar-proof safety system, wherein when the car owner assures that the car is intruded by burglars. The car owner enters into passwords through a speech promise to remotely control the burglar-proof control mainframe 60 actively, for example, locking the car door, cutting the oil loop, interrupting the car power, etc.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a An AGH interactive burglar-proof safety system is disclosed, This system is a bidirectioanl transmission mode and includes a mobile module (GSM), a hand free module, a communication interface and a burglar-proof control mainframe. By this system, as the burglars enter into a car, it may inform the car owner immediately. Therefore, the car owner may execute necessary actions for this condition to prevent the action of the burglars so as to provide an interactive burglar-proof function.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.